The Numerous Complications of Teenage Romance
by dancingemomuffin
Summary: Naruto finds himself swept up in a strange friendship with a man that refuses to show his face, but who is this mysterious cloaked man and what does he really want with Naruto? warning: contains shonen ai


_Complications of a teenage heart_

By: dancingemomuffin

**Disclaimer:**If i owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would wrestle in the mud with their shirts off to settle a disagreement (like who's on top that night )

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai (boy love) Some bad language, and a hint of lime

--

Uchiha Sasuke was anti-social. It was common knowledge to the people who knew the boy personally, which was not many. The only people who had truly gotten close enough to the standoffish boy to gather this fact were his teammates. Everyone else in the village bombarded him with undivided attention, and unconditional recognition, the thought of actually getting to know the stoic boy for his personality, and not his name had never once crossed any of there minds. Why, even his peers had judged the boy as someone who desired attention, and the girls in his class all seemed to have made the same _preposterous_ assumption that he was attracted to them.

Did they not understand that he had _no _interest in the squealing female population at all? Of course he didn't like boys either! No, Uchiha Sasuke was straight; he just wasn't controlled by the raging hormones that ran so many teenagers live. Sasuke was calm, and composed. He knew how to control his urges. Not that he had ever had any said urges. Sasuke had never once let his mind wander into gratuitous, scenarios of sexual intercourse, nor had he ever fathomed what it would be like to run his hands over a female or male body. Sasuke considered these things beyond trivial. Killing his brother was his only priority. The sole thought that occupied his mind. So why was he having such confusing thoughts about that blond moron all of a sudden?

At first the thoughts were chaste, and innocent. He would occasionally imagine small kisses with his ex-teammate and the accidental kiss they had shared at the academy often came up, but as time progressed the dreams and thoughts began to become much more _intimate_. Sasuke began to imagine the blond slowly shedding his clothing in front him seductively, and crawling on top of him. He dreamt of sharing deep fervent kisses with the boy while feeling every inch of his naked body and then, eventually the minuscule part of his mind that was still that of a teenage boy slipped into the deepest and dirtiest regions, and he began having frequent dreams and thoughts in which he actually had _sex _with the dobe, which would almost always result in a swollen um… organ. For the first time in Sasuke's life he was confused. Was he gay? Of course not! He was still straight, no matter what kind of homoerotic thoughts he had. There had to be a simple explanation. The method? Do research.

Sasuke set to work to locate any book he could find on teenage hormones. He read through every book thoroughly, until finally he had discovered a potential answer to his predicament, chapter4 of a book called _getting to know your body_ entitled: _homosexual crushes and other confusing occurrences_. Sasuke skimmed the text until he found the desired subject, the paragraph read:_If you suddenly find yourself crushing on another boy it doesn't necessarily mean you are gay, unbeknown to most people it is common to have at least one homosexual crush throughout your lifetime, these crushes are usually brief and very few ever blossom into anything more than a short imbalance of hormones, the crush usually only lasts from 3 days to a week._Sasuke sighed in relief. There was his answer; his crush on Naruto would subside in about a week, no more risqué thoughts or dirty dreams. He could finally focus his sights back on his main goal, but the week ended and the dreams did not disappear, if anything they became even more frequent.

Sasuke blamed his hormones on the situation, convincing himself that he could never be attracted to that pathetic dunce named Naruto. He had tried to kill Naruto after all. Naruto probably despised the mere thought of him, that is…if he was still alive. Naruto had been in critical condition when Sasuke had left him at The Valley of The End after all; it was implausible however that the boy was dead. Sasuke's brother had told him when he was younger just before the eight year old had passed out that he would obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan if he killed his best friend. Yet still, Sasuke worried. It was a lasting fear in the back of Sasuke's mind he never understood. What if he had killed Naruto? What if there was a rule Sasuke wasn't aware of, that stated that his teammate had to die immediately by his hand? What if Naruto had died in the hospital? Would the best friend rule still be in effect? Sasuke preferred to think that these worried stemmed from his hatred for his brother. He believed that he was so careful about not following his brother's exact orders that it worried him when he believed he had. That was definitely the most plausible answer after all. Noticing that his training pace was slower than usual Sasuke forced his mind to remain focused on the task at hand: sword training.

Later that night Sasuke had settled down for a short nap before continuing his training, but he found no matter his efforts, he could not fall asleep. Images of a young baby faced moron calling his name in a prepubescent high pitched voice invaded his mind. What were these, these images that swam through his thoughts incessantly? Could it possibly be…guilt? Was he guilty for leaving behind the boy he had deemed his best friend alone in the rain, after viciously trying his best to murder him? Sasuke groaned loudly. He had no time for guilt, friendship, love, or sexual desires, nor did he have use for them. The only thing he could care about was training and his goal, and training would bring him his goal.

Sasuke decided to discontinue his attempt at a nap, and instead left his room to explore the halls of Orochimaru's latest hideout. The halls were stark and uncomfortably silent, the only light coming from the numerous torches that lined the walls. It reminded Sasukeof a cave. He strode through the halls slowly, his heightened ninja senses alert to any small sound. Sasukestopped in front of two large double doors and listened to the two people conversing loudly inside. He strained his ear, trying to make out every word the two people were saying. What he caught was: "Sasuke-kun in 2 years, Konoha ninja" and "we should beware of the kyuubi boy". Desperately Sasuke tried to piece it together, but found that he couldn't. What did the Kyuubi have to do with Orochimaru taking his body? Then something dawned on him the Kyuubi jinchuriki was Naruto. Sasuke pressed his ear against the door listening intently for any information on his former best friend. Suddenly, the door swung open and he was met with the curious eyes of Kabuto.

"Is there something you want Sasuke-kun?" he asked, raising one silver eyebrow.

"I'm hungry" Sasuke covered.

"There's a kitchen further down the hallway" Kabuto replied.

Sasuke just nodded and walked down the hallway until he was out of Kabuto's sight. The new information lingered in Sasuke's mind. Naruto was definitely alive, he knew that for sure now, but why did Orochimaru have to beware of him? Was Naruto dangerous? He knew how belligerent Naruto became when the Kyuubi was in control of his body, he had experienced 1st hand, but was that really cause for Orochimaru to be weary of him? Sasuke would find out.

--

Naruto was a carefree young man. A free spirit full of the joy of life. It seemed like nothing could get this boy down, nothing but, the betrayal of his best friend that is. Sasuke had left the village 2 years ago and, it left Naruto devastated. Therefore, he had made the decision to leave the village himself and, train for 2 years with his mentor Jiraiya, with the hope in his mind that he would become strong enough to rescue his teammate, and brother figure. Naruto learned at an early age that he felt more for the anti-social boy than friendship, so naturally he was like a brother to him right? It made sense in Naruto's mind. That is until, he hit his teenage years. Naruto was straight. That was for sure. His crush on his pink haired female teammate Sakura was solid. Well, ok. His love for the girl had become platonic over the 2 years he had spent away from the village. It seemed he had mistaken brotherly love for romantic love. So in conclusion he wasn't attracted to Sakura, he saw her as a sister and, saw Sasuke as a brother. They were both like his siblings. Yes. It made perfect sense, but then something unexpected happened. Around 14 years old Naruto was in the shower of the current hotel that he and Jiraiya were staying at, and he let his hand wander down to his nether regions. Yes he masturbated. He was a teenage boy of course he masturbated, but this time as he slid his hand over his genitals it was not Sakura that he thought of nor any other pretty girl. No. The image that invaded his mind was that of Uchiha Sasuke. Feeling confused and, embarrassed he ended the shower, and went to bed.

No thoughts of Sasuke occurred again, until about a week or so after the incident in the shower. Naruto was training by himself again, while his sensei indulged in alcohol and strip clubs with the money he had demanded from the boy. "Stupid Ero-Sennin" Naruto grumbled to himself. The loneliness was beginning to take its toll, he missed his friends, and Konoha, but most of all he missed Sasuke. While the two of them didn't get along as well as Naruto would have liked them to, Sasuke was still his most important person. Naruto was well aware of the empty feeling that resided within him after Sasuke's betrayal. It felt as if a part of him were missing. Like someone had come along and carved a large chunk out of his heart. He entertained thoughts of kicking Sasuke's ass and bringing him back with him. Sasuke would scowl and call him an usuratonkachi, dobe, and any other insult he could think of. Then Naruto leaned forward and kissed him, effectively silencing the deluge of putdowns. Naruto shook his head to cease the undesired fantasy. Naruto yawned. He had not hadn't slept all the way through the night for a week now. He glanced to every side of him, weary of a surprise attack. Everything seemed clear. Naruto allowed himself to settle in the soft grassed that blanketed the hill he had been practicing on, and soon he found himself sound asleep.

--

Naruto awoke to a cold feeling that engulfed his entire body. He opened his eyes slowly, finally registering where the icy chill was coming from. It was snowing. A frozen white comforter had been tossed over the thin green blanket that had covered the hill previously while Naruto slept. Naruto stood up and brushed the powder off his clothes and out of his clothes the best he could. Naruto soon found himself to be knee deep in the aggravating snow. Slowly he trudged through the thick snow, eager to get to shelter. Suddenly a strong, chilly wind began to blow, nipping at Naruto's face and hands. Naruto shivered as the cold air assaulted him, wrapping his arms around his muscled torso and cursing himself for disposing of the baggy blue and orange jacket he had worn when he was twelve. He found it harder to navigate, as the snow storm began to thicken into a dense white haze. Naruto knew a blizzard was approaching, and it was approaching quickly.

Naruto was confused, delirious, and most and worst of all lost. He had been walking in the piercing snow storm for almost an hour now and still, there was not any sign of civilization, but naruto, ever the optomist, decided that if he turned around and headed another direction he could end up going the wrong way suddenly unable to go on any longer, Naruto fell to his knees and began violent episodes of shivering. His thoughts were muddled and whatever shred of common sense resided in his brain was completely clouded by the unbearable cold that embraced his small form. Naruto stared down, his foggy blue eyes transfixed on the snow covered ground. How nice it would be to sleep in that fluffy white blanket. With that last thought in mind, he collapsed, laying unconcsious in the frigid storm.

--

good? bad? the worst piece of crap you've ever read? please tell me! constructive criticsm is greatly appreciated btw.


End file.
